Unconditionally
by mysterious-anonymous-secret
Summary: It has been 20 years since the events of Breaking Dawn and Rosalie is yet to find her mate. Will that all change under very unusual circumstances? Seems like it, and love isn't always what it seems. (Femslash)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've never written a fanfic like this one before so I thought I would give it a go.**

 **Don't like = don't read.**

 **Let me know if you like it!**

 **Btw I obviously don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The forest was quiet as the sun slowly retreated over the horizon and darkness started to take over. The wind rustled the bare branches of the trees and then everything was still once again.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of snow crunching underfoot as a wolf slowly emerged from in between the bushes. The noise of the wolf was soon accompanied by a soft rustle in the bushes opposite her. The wolf stopped, tense, as it lifted up its muzzle to smell the air. Sensing danger, the wolf sprung back and ran, just as another figure leaped out from the bushes and landed behind the wolf. Loud growls were heard from both as the figure attacked, sending the wolf to the ground, but it didn't give up. The wolf fought back trying to throw the figure off of it and the pair rolled and the wolf was able to get away, but not for long. Soon the vampire crashed it back onto the ground and had it pinned down, her teeth inches from its neck, when the animal seemed to start shrinking.

The vampire leaned back in confusion and watched as the wolf shrank down and started to turn into a human figure. She gasped in shock and jumped back, looking down at the whimpering body of a young girl lying curled up on the ground. Her hand shot up and covered her mouth as she stood in shock and confusion, however, a pained gasp from the girl brought her back to reality and she picked her up before running as fast as possible home.

"Carlisle?!" the blond called as soon as she stepped through the doorway.

She looked up to see Carlisle running down the stairs followed closely by Esme. "What happened, Rosalie?"

Before she had a chance to answer the rest of the family filed into the room.

"You seem to be starting to make a habit of bringing home casualties," Emmett boomed.

"Shut up, Emmett! This is not the time for jokes! This time its different; this time it's my fault."

"What happened?" Carlisle repeated, looking over the girl as Rosalie gently laid her down on the sofa.

"I-I was hunting and I thought she was an animal-well, no she _was_ an animal, a wolf."

"She doesn't look like a wolf to me."

"Emmett," Esme scolded. "Rosalie is right, this is not the time."

"Sorry."

"Look, I don't know exactly what she is - she definitely isn't human, not fully anyway - but it's my fault she's hurt. Please help her Carlisle, please."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed, slightly taken aback by the concern that Rosalie was showing, and did a quick examination.

"From what I can see she is mainly quite badly bruised but seems to be healing extremely fast, however, I suspect she also has a fractured wrist."

"But she's going to be okay?"

"Yes. I need you to get my bag from upstairs so I can bandage up her arm."

Rosalie nodded and flew up the stairs, returning only a few seconds later with the doctor's bag in her hand.

"All done. I have put her wrist in a splint to keep it in place but, judging from the rate at which she's healing, it shouldn't take long for her arm to heal as well. Now, I have to go to work but she should be fine and should wake up in a while. She may be in pain so you can give her some pain killers but call me if you need anything else," Carlisle said as he walked over to Esme and kissed her goodbye.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and walked out of the house, the sound of his car leaving the driveway following soon after.

"Rosalie, how did it happen?" Esme whispered as she wrapped a warm blanket over the unconscious girl on her sofa, before moving to stand next to Rosalie. The others had seen just how upset Rosalie had been and left them alone.

"Well," Rosalie started to explain, having calmed down a bit. "I was out hunting in the forest when I came across the scent of a wolf, or what I thought was a wolf. Actually, thinking about it now, it wasn't exactly like the scent of a wolf, maybe that's why it caught my attention I don't know. But I tracked it- her down and I attacked. She fought back well but I was stronger and then, just as I was about to feed, she…turned into a human."

"Amazing."

"No, it's not," Rosalie whispered in despair. "I hurt an innocent person, Esme."

"But you didn't know."

"That doesn't make what I did any better!"

"But it does mean that you didn't set out to hurt the girl, you just wanted to hunt, therefore it's not completely your fault."

The blond remained silent as she watched the mysterious girl on the sofa and listened to her deep, even breaths.

"What do we tell her when she wakes up?"

"I think the truth is a good idea seeing as she probably is some sort of supernatural creature herself."

Rosalie nodded silently in agreement, not taking her eyes off the girl. She wanted her to wake up soon, she wanted her to be okay. Rosalie knew she would be scared if not very angry with her and the thought of that made her feel weirdly disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter two! I have a few ideas about this story but I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it so suggestions and improvements are very welcome. Please feel free to review or pm me and let me know what you think! :) Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Duh.**

It didn't take long for the teen to wake, slowly stirring before slightly moaning in pain. The girl froze suddenly before trying to sit up as she quickly noticed the change in surroundings.

"Shh," Esme soothed as she stepped forward, gently stopping her from getting up and bolting. "You're okay, you're safe."

Rosalie remained standing motionless in the corner of the room, her breath caught in her throat.

"Who are you?" The teenager whispered as she kept looking at Esme, who had taken a seat on the sofa by her legs.

"My name is Esme and that's Rosalie," Esme informed her, motioning to Rosalie.

As the girl looked towards the direction in which Esme was gesturing a low growl came from deep in her throat at the sight of the beautiful blond, making the vampire look away. The growl quickly died away as the teen titled her head to the side in confusion. The feelings of fear that she had felt moments before seemed to disappear as the two made eye contact, making her blush and turn away in embarrassment.

"My name's Skylar."

"That's a pretty name," Esme smiled at the girl. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Skylar simply shook her head as she looked down at the splint strapped around her wrist.

"Carlisle, my husband, is a doctor. He thought your wrist may be fractured so he put it in a splint. He'll be back from the hospital soon, he'll check up on how you're doing when he gets back, although he said that you are healing very fast and should be fine in a while."

Skylar nodded.

"What were you doing in the forest, Skylar?"

"You first," she nodded at Rosalie.

Taking that as her cue Rosalie slowly made her way to sit on the sofa opposite Esme and Skylar, "What I'm going to tell you is true so please be open minded."

"Sure," Skylar mumbled quietly, slightly avoiding the blond's gaze.

Rosalie nodded and continued, her voice quiet and gentle, "This may or may not surprise you, depending on your history, but we're vampires." Rosalie looked for Skylar's reaction as she let the statement hang in the air. At the girl's neutral expression she went on. "We're not like your usual vampires from horror movies, we don't kill humans for their blood. We feed off animals and that's what I was doing - I was out hunting. For what it's worth I'm really sorry."

What Skylar said next managed to surprise both vampires in the room, "It's okay, I understand. Besides I've seen vampires before. Not many but a few."

"How are you not angry?"

Skylar smiled at Rosalie, although she still avoided making too much eye contact, "Well, you didn't mean to, did you?"

"I-well n-no I didn't."

"Exactly. It's just a misunderstanding and I'm fine so it's okay." For some reason Skylar felt the need to cheer her up and reassure Rosalie that she was okay, that she didn't hurt her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rosalie asked, her gaze finding its way to the eyes of the brunette sitting opposite her.

"Uh, y-yeah sure I g-guess..." Skylar stumbled as the eye contact made her look down at her hands, which she was nervously twisting in her lap.

Esme watched the exchange between the two with interest, no doubt noticing the way in which they looked, or avoided looking, at each other. She wasn't sure exactly what this meant but she knew there was something.

"Why were you a wolf? I-I mean, how does it work?"

"I-I'm...not sure," Skylar whispered, looking down at her lap.

Esme, sensing this was a sensitive subject for her, gently put a reassuring hand on Skylar's shoulder and smiled at her.

"No one's here to explain it to me," Skylar whispered after a moment of silence. She wanted to talk to them about it; she wanted to share her story with them, especially the blond opposite her. At this statement Skylar heard the vampire in question growl and she looked up to find her just as confused at her reaction as Skylar was.

"Where are your parents?"

Esme looked over at Skylar, ready to comfort the girl at any moment.

Skylar shrugged, "We got into a fight and they kicked me out."

"What happened?" Esme asked, concerned.

Skylar simply shook her head as tears streamed from her eyes. Esme wrapped her arms comfortingly around her and watched out of the corner of her eye as Rosalie jumped up and stood awkwardly, wanting to do something but unsure of what to do. Esme beckoned her over, "I'm going to make you something to eat, okay? Rosalie will stay with you, won't you, Rose?"

Rosalie nodded slowly as she sat down next to Skylar on the sofa where Esme had been sitting moments before.

"Are you okay?" She asked the brunette gently once Esme walked out of the room. Skylar simply nodded gratefully in reply.

As the two continued to sit there Skylar shifted in her seat and wrapped her arms around her knees, the splint on her wrist making the movement less natural than normal.

"Would you like to...watch something?" Rosalie asked, sensing Skylar's discomfort.

"Sure," Skylar mumbled, watching as Rosalie picked up the remote and turned the TV on, switching it to a film.

As the brunette focused on the TV Rosalie couldn't help but think about how gentle her voice had seemed when she was speaking to the girl. Speaking to Skylar seemed to bring out the part of her that she wasn't uses to seeing whilst living as the only single member of the family in a house full of mated couples that showed affection to each other all the time.

Rosalie was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Esme's voice coming from the kitchen, "Food's ready!""


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I don't know if there is anyone reading (lemme know if there is :]) but sorry this is so late, had exams these past two weeks. Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Where's this wolf, then?!" Emmett boomed as he stormed into the kitchen, Kate right behind him.

Skylar took in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden noise and put her fork down.

"Emmet, you scared her, you idiot", Kate whispered, slapping him on the arm. Intrigued, Kate watched as Skylar subconsciously shifted closer towards Rosalie.

"She still doesn't look like a wolf to me", Emmett stage whispered back, earning a soft growl from Rosalie.

"Skylar, these are Kate and Emmett", Esme started to introduce, trying to avoid any fights. "Kate, Emmett, this is Skylar."

"Hey, Skylar. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Emmett grinned, "So, Skye, do you have a tail?"

"I um...only if I want to", Skylar smiled and laughed nervously.

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"I don't understand..."

"What does your gift mean you can do?"

Skylar looked at him, confusion and fear starting to resurface, "Gift? I-I uh I don't know."

"So, what are you then?", Emmett's voice echoed around the room.

Skylar shrugged, "I-I don't really...know."

"Emmett, knock if off", Rosalie warned, glaring at him as she noticed Skylar's discomfort.

Emmett continued pushing for answers, ignoring her, "But you can turn into a wolf, right?"

"Uh yeah."

"Prove it."

They had a staring competition for a while before Skylar got up from her stool and walked to an area of the kitchen that was away from everyone and everything, not taking her challenged glare away from Emmett. Nervousness was visible under her mask of confidence. The family watched as Skylar slowly shrank down and a was replaced by a medium sized white wolf. She suddenly threw her head back and howled, making everyone jump, before looking over at Emmett triumphantly and shifting back.

"So, you're clothes stay on?"

"Excuse me?" Skylar asked, shocked. She saw Kate's hand cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement as the family laughed.

"Well, the wolves' clothes rip when they phase."

"The wolves?"

"Yes, the Quileutes. Jacob and Nessie are coming back tomorrow", Esme spoke up. "You guys might have some things in common. He might be able to help you with the whole wolf thing."

"Oh."

"Thinking about it, this is actually quite ironic", Emmett boomed, grinning.

"What is?", Skylar asked, confused.

"Well, Rosalie hates the wolves and now you-"

"Emmett!" Kate warned, slapping him in the arm, knowing what he was about to say and knowing it was a bad idea.

"What? I what?" She asked, glancing over at Rosalie who was staring daggers at Emmett.

"Nothing. Emmett was just being an idiot", Kate glared at him warningly.

The room was quiet for a moment before Kate glanced over to see Skylar looking at her, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kate asked, equally confused.

Skylar looked down in embarrassment, "You um, smell like electricity. I mean i-it's not a bad smell or anything or but uhm...why?"

"I smell like electricity?"

"Yeah...um I didn't mean to...upset you. It's more of a feeling that a smell."

"No no, it's fine. I have this gift that means that I can spread electricity all over my body."

"That's so cool! Can I see? I-I mean, does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt me and Emmett's set on pretending it doesn't but I think so", she said, grinning jokingly at Emmett.

"Can you show me?"

"Uh yeah, but are you sure?"

"Yeah", Skylar said, jumping up in her seat.

"Okay", Kate frowned, unsure, as she reached her hand out, an action that was met with a soft growl from Rosalie.

Skylar smiled at Rosalie before reaching to touch Kate's hand.

"Ouch", Kate exclaimed in shock as her arm retracted backwards.

"What? I didn't feel anything", Skylar looked confused.

"No, but I did."

Everyone stared at each other confused. "That's not how it works, is it?"

"No."

"Oh", Skylar looked down.

"Look what I have!", came a high-pitched voice from the door.

"Alice is back."

"That's Alice and Jasper", Rosalie whispered to Skylar as the pair walked into the kitchen.

"Clothes!", Alice shouted as she placed a bag on the table by Skylar and pulled the surprised girl into a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you, I'm Alice!"

"I'm Skylar", came the muffled reply from Alice's shoulder.

"I know! I was at the mall so I decided to buy you some clothes", she said, pointing to the row of full shopping bags on the table.

"Y-you didn't have to do that...", Skylar stuttered out, shocked.

"Nonsense. You needed some spares and I love shopping, that's why I was at the mall in the first place", Alice started to ramble.

"Well, thanks", Alice smiled at her.

"I'm Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper."

"Likewise."

As everyone turned to their mate, Skylar whispered to Rosalie, "Do they have gifts too?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Rosalie whispered back.

Skylar shrugged, "Just a feeling."

Jasper looked over at them his expression changing from interested to confused in one moment.

"It doesn't work."

"No, mine didn't either", Kate laughed. "First time I felt what my own gift feels like!"

"Me too", Jasper breathed, collapsing in the sofa.

Alice giggled and skipped over, sitting in his lap, "I told you things would change!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's chapter 5 for anyone who is reading. Let me know if you like it!**

 **I don't own Twilight. Shame, I know.**

* * *

"Are you cold?" Rosalie frowned at the glove that reached halfway up Skylar's fingers and covered her undamaged hand.

Skylar shifted her attention from the TV to look at Rosalie. They had all moved to sit in the living room and watch a film together, Esme insisting that Skylar should stay for now, at least until her wrist and bruises healed completely, and hoping that she had enough time to settle in so that she would stay with them instead of being alone. Carlisle had returned home not long after and made sure that her wounds were healing well before going and sitting with Esme.

Skylar sat on one end of the sofa while Rosalie sat on the other, with all the other couples spread around the room sharing seats and sofas. "Um, no, I'm okay."

"Then don't you want to take that off?" Rosalie asked, pointing at the article of clothing.

"Oh, no that's… that's not because I'm cold. It's something… else," she whispered, knowing that everyone could hear her anyway.

"Oh, sorry. Forget that I asked," Rosalie whispered back as she noticed the uncomfortable expression on Skylar's face and started to turn back to the movie.

"No, it's okay," Skylar mumbled as she started to pull at the glove. "I'm just not used to it, it's weird."

The others kept their eyes on the screen or on their mates as the scene unfolded, giving them as much privacy as possible. Rosalie watched with curiosity as Skylar took off the glove and inspected her hand in the dim light. "Can I see?"

Skylar jumped slightly at the shock she felt as she hesitantly placed her hand in Rosalie's cool palm.

"It's beautiful," Rosalie whispered as she traced over the sharp, black pattern that curled on Skylar's hand and curved along the top of her wrist with gentle fingers.

"I guess you could call it that," Skylar mumbled, watching the vampire and wondering why the feeling of her hand in Rosalie's made her feel… whatever it was that she was feeling.

"Do you know what it is?" Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I have no idea," Skylar answered, the frustration visible in her voice. She watched as Rosalie slowly turned her hand around and focused on the single symbol on the bottom of her middle finger, "Do you know what it means?"

"It seems familiar," Rosalie looked over towards Carlisle and Esme, sitting snuggled up on the sofa to their right. "Carlisle, do you recognize this?"

Skylar blushed as everyone's heads turned in her direction and Carlisle leaned over to take a closer look.

"That's Chinese isn't it?" Rosalie asked, tracing a finger along the tattoo.

"Yes, it is. I believe that is the symbol meaning 'wolf'," Carlisle stated, moving back towards Esme.

"Well, that makes a bit more sense," Skylar mumbled, studying the symbol. "I still don't see why it needs to be there."

"Maybe it's like the Quiletes' tribal tattoo," Esme suggested. "Everyone in the pack has one."

"But I don't have a pack."

"No, I guess not."

"I think it's really cool," Emmett grinned. "I wish I could have a tattoo!"

"Of course you would," Kate laughed, giving him a kiss.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Rosalie smiled. "But you don't have to keep it covered up if you don't want to. No one's going to bother you about it here, don't worry."

"I've just gotten used to keeping it hidden all the time."

"Why? Do you wish it wasn't there?" Rosalie asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

Seeing the two talking, the rest of the couples quietly excused themselves from the room and left them alone.

"Ye-well, no. I guess I'm just… angry that I didn't get a choice as to whether it is there or not."

Rosalie nodded with understanding, "I know what you mean. Well, I think it suits you."

Skylar blushed and looked away in embarrassment, smiling, "Thanks."

The sight of Skylar smiling made Rosalie smile warmly in response and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "What does it feel like?"

Skylar titled her head slightly in confusion, a reaction that reminded Rosalie of the wolf that she had seen the girl transform into and that she found extremely adorable, "What do you mean?"

"What does transforming into a wolf feel like?"

"Uh, well, it's like finding out about a part of you that you had never knew existed but, now that you have found it, can't live without. It's a part of you that you can't change, no matter what you do," Rosalie noticed the look that came over her face, suggesting that she had in fact tried to change who she was and struggled, a thought that made Rosalie unexplainably angry. "It hurt a lot the first time because all my bones had never been in that shape and position before, or so I'm guessing, but after that its almost like putting on a new set of clothes. Does that make sense?"

Rosalie nodded, "That makes more sense than I thought it would." Her eyes trailed back to the splint on Skylar's wrist, "How's your wrist?"

Skylar smiled reassuringly at Rosalie, "It's getting better."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be," Skylar cut her off with a wave of her healthy, tattooed hand. "Don't worry, It'll be healed in no time."

She noticed Rosalie's focus switch to a slight graze of her elbow, "Does my blood bother you?"

The blond looked at her, "Surprisingly, no. I mean, don't get me wrong you smell great I-I mean your scent is nice but it's not appealing to me and it doesn't make me thirsty. Well, it did before but that was an accident, I didn't mean that..."

Skylar smiled at her rambling, "Your scent is really nice too."

"Really? What is it like?"

"Roses…in the rain."

"Your scent reminds me of apples and cinnamon," Rosalie smiled, watching Skylar blush. "It's nice."

The two sat in comfortable silence and watched the rest of the film and then another one, each one occasionally stealing glances at the other when they weren't looking.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you thought (improvements and ideas are welcome!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

 **To celebrate I thought I'd post another chapter, so enjoy!**

 **Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

They had managed to spend the whole day watching movies and talking about anything and everything. They had quickly become friends, bonding over their shared interest in cars and mechanics.

As it started to get dark and late, Esme suggested for Rosalie to show Skylar to her room so that she could get changed and get ready for bed. She bid everyone goodnight before following Rosalie up the stairs. She took her on a quick tour of the house and showed her where all the rooms were before leading her into the spare room.

"Everything you need should be here, Esme made sure of that. The clothes that Alice bought are all in the wardrobe already so just take whatever you need. The bathroom's through there," she finished, pointing towards the door to the side of the room.

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"Will you be okay?"

Skylar nodded, smiling.

"Well I'll be right next door so if you need anything just let me know. I mean it: anything."

Skylar smiled and shifted nervously, "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Skye."

The nickname made Skylar smile when Rosalie said it.

"Goodnight, Rose."

As Rosalie walked out and shut the door, Skylar turned around to admire the room. It was simple with a bed standing against the wall in the corner next to the window, a wardrobe on the opposite side with a bookshelf brimming with books next to it and a chest of drawers near the bed. Skylar opened the wardrobe to see it full with clothes, all of them looking a lot more expensive than she would ever buy. She looked through and found a pair of pajamas and moved towards the bathroom, where she took a long, needed shower.

She then moved to the sink and found a spare toothbrush and toothpaste in the cupboard.

After making her way out of the bathroom Skylar moved over to the bookshelf and ran her finger gently along the spines, choosing a random book she thought might interest her and sitting under the covers on the bed. It had been a long time since she had been this comfortable so it didn't take long for her eyes to start closing in exhaustion and for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Rosalie turned the page of her book as she heard Skylar's breathing even out next door. It hadn't taken long for the girl to fall asleep but that didn't surprise Rosalie as she thought of everything that had happened. She was surprised to have spent the whole day talking and watching movies with Skylar and she had enjoyed it. It had been along time since she spent that much time with one person and enjoyed it, let alone with someone she had just met.

The wind crashed through the trees outside as a storm could be heard starting. The wind howled and the branches cracked as Rosalie listened to hear thunder somewhere far in the distance, but moving steadily closer.

Rosalie was glad that Skylar wasn't angry at her for what had happened and kept thinking of ways to make it up to her, even though Skylar kept reassuring her that she was okay. She had only just met the girl and already she cared for her, which frustrated Rosalie seeing as she wasn't one to show her feelings for someone and yet with Skylar she ended up somehow doing exactly the opposite. Even thinking about her so much seemed ridiculous to Rosalie as she barely knew her.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a soft whimper from the spare bedroom next door at the sound of the loud thunder clap. Rosalie stood still by the door listening for any noise from the other room and heard quiet sniffles as the wind whipped at the windows and lightning lit up the sky. Walking quickly out of her room, Rosalie stood in front of Skylar's room for a minute before knocking quietly, "Skylar, you okay?"

There was no reply so Rosalie slowly pulled down the handle and put her head around the door. "Skye?" she whispered.

Her gaze fell onto the bundle curled up against the wall on the bed, the sight making her rush over. Another eruption of thunder made Skylar crawl even deeper under the covers.

Rosalie sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over to try and calm her down, "Hey," she whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Skylar didn't move.

"You don't look okay."

"Sorry," Skylar mumbled, tensing up as another thunder clap was heard.

Rosalie chuckled softly, "Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"NO! I'm not scared… I just don't like them," Skylar defended herself and continued to mumble into her pillow. "So embarrassing."

"I don't like them either," Rosalie whispered, watching as Skylar suddenly curled her body around her as a very loud roll of thunder could be heard.

She reached over to switch the lamp on so that the room was lit up by something other than lightning.

Skylar groaned and buried her face in the covers with embarrassment, "I'm fine."

Rosalie sighed quietly and looked at her in silence for a moment, "Alright, shift a bit."

"What?"

"Sleepover. Come on, move up a bit."

Skylar moved slowly to back up against the wall as Rosalie lay down on her back on the opposite edge of the bed while Skylar buried face in the pillow and blushed in embarrassment at the sound of more thunder. "I'm not a kid, you know. I'll be okay, you don't have to stay."

Rosalie was casual and kept her sight on the ceiling, "I thought you might like the company."

"Thanks," Skylar whispered, subconsciously relaxing a bit and moving slightly closer to the blond.

"You okay?", Rosalie asked, slightly concerned, as the thunderstorm increased in volume.

"Mhm', Skylar hummed, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips pursed. "Can you turn the light off? It's bright."

Rosalie reached for the switch and wrapped her arm around the brunette as she suddenly jumped forwards, snuggled into her side and lay her head on Rosalie's shoulder as the loudest thunder clap yet was heard from outside.

"So loud… embarrassing… I'm so sorry…", Skylar mumbled into her shoulder.

"Shh, just try to get to sleep," Rosalie whispered, her gaze back on the ceiling as she focused on Skylar's slightly fearful breathing and tried to distract herself from the comfortable feeling she was getting from the close proximity of the warm body next to her. A part of her wanted to bolt out the room, avoid the unfamiliar fondness she felt and hope Skylar meant what she said about being fine. But another part, the bigger part, of her loved the feeling and wanted to stay right where she was and make sure Skylar was safe and calm.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rosalie started to rub soothing circles on Skylar's back as she felt her tense up slightly at the sound of more thunder.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Skylar whispered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm sure", Rosalie smiled as she felt Skylar's head nuzzle into her shoulder as she dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry this one's quite short but I've got more written and ready to post so I'll try to update more often until it's hopefully done.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Skylar groaned as she woke up, slowly stretching her arms above her head before noticing the cold body she had been using as a pillow and jumping back in surprise and slight embarrassment.

Rosalie laughed gently at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Skylar mumbled quietly. "You didn't have to stay with me for the whole night, you know."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you were okay seeing as you were sleeping in an unknown place and all."

"Thanks."

"It's not a problem," Rosalie reassured the brunette. "Do you want to come downstairs? Esme's already made breakfast."

"No," Skylar's mumble was barely audible above the rumbling of her hungry stomach. "I think I'll just… stay here."

"You can't stay here all day," Rosalie's voice was gentle and concerned, even surprising herself a bit at just how much. She had mostly asked out of politeness and could hear that Skylar was hungry so she was confused as to what was bothering her. They were sitting cross-legged opposite each other on the bed, Skylar still in her pajamas.

"Yes, I can," Skylar looked down, whispering so the others wouldn't hear.

Rosalie took the hint and lowered her voice to a whisper, knowing that the rest of the family may still be able to hear them regardless, "What's the matter?"

Skylar looked at her, touched by the concern. She didn't know why she was still talking. She shouldn't be, she didn't even know Rosalie. She should just ignore her fears and go downstairs, no need to worry anybody. Yet she wanted to, she wanted to tell her. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "I don't want them to laugh at me."

There was enough time for Skylar to see Rosalie's face soften at the confession before she dived into the bathroom and locked the door, feeling even more childish. Her breath hitched in her throat and her legs shook as she felt panic rising and didn't exactly know why. She knew she should've kept her worries to herself, now even Rosalie may laugh at her and her childish fears. First she had to look after her because there was a thunderstorm and now, after said event, had to deal with her fear of going downstairs and facing the others.

Skylar really didn't want to go downstairs in case they laughed at her. She just wanted to stay here, safe in her room, away from any uncertainties and unknown situations. Skylar knew that her fear of thunderstorms was childish and irrational but she couldn't help it and it was definitely something she didn't want to be teased about.

Skylar watched as her own hand slammed against the locked door in frustration before she let herself sink to a sitting position on the floor with her back against the wall to the side of the door. She heard Rosalie get off the bed and cautiously make her way to the door.

Rosalie knocked, "Skye?"

No answer. Skylar tried to get her breathing under control as her heart threatened to leap out of her chest.

"I just want to talk to you."

Skylar didn't reply but instead let her head rest on her knees.

"Please let me in."

Skylar sighed deeply and closed her eyes in an attempt to focus on something else.

"Skylar, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to open it myself," Rosalie still kept her voice quiet. Still, there was no answer.

"Alright, I'm coming in," Rosalie rattled the doorknob and somehow managed to lock back with a loud click. Skylar kept her head on her knees and didn't look up, giving no indication that she heard the vampire walk in. She felt Rosalie sink down to sit next to her, letting out a sigh. They sat in silence for a moment, neither moving.

"The only people that would tease you about anything would probably be Kate and Emmett and Kate wouldn't tease you about something that affects you so. I won't let Emmett laugh at you," Rosalie vowed before quickly adding, "Neither will Kate" as if embarrassed by her statement.

Rosalie gently bumped her shoulder against Skylar's when she didn't reply.

"I'm sorry," Skylar mumbled, leaning against Rosalie.

"Don't be," Rosalie reached over and put a comforting arm around Skylar's shoulders. "I'm glad you talked to me. I'm glad you trusted me."

"Rose?" Skylar managed to whisper after a moment of silence.

"Mhm?"

"Can you get me some clothes from the wardrobe, please?"

"Of course," Rosalie's arm disappeared from her shoulders before Skylar saw her place a pile of clothes at her feet.

"I'll wait outside, okay?"

Skylar nodded, "Thanks."

She shut the door and quickly changed into the clothes Rosalie had picked out for her before brushing her hair and teeth. She folded her pajamas and dropped them onto the bed, where she found Rosalie sitting and flicking through the book she had left by the lamp.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Rosalie smiled and reached out her hand, which was gladly accepted by the nervous brunette as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's chapter 7! Enjoy**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Good morning, Skylar. Did you sleep well?" Esme asked as she placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on the table.

"Great, thank you." That was only partly a lie. As soon as she was safely cuddled in Rosalie's arms she had fallen into a deep and nightmare less sleep.

"Oh look, they're holding hands already!" Emmett boomed, making Skylar blush and pull her hand out of Rosalie's.

A flash of hurt crossed Rosalie's face before she growled at Emmett. Skylar immediately missed the contact and the confidence she seemed to gain from her and almost reached out to grab Rosalie's hand again, the idea that Rosalie might not want her to being the only thing that stopped her.

"Thanks, Esme."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Bella and Edward will be back from their hunting trip at any moment now and Jacob and Nessie should be back later."

Skylar nodded, unsure of how she should reply to that but didn't need to seeing as one of said couples, she guessed Bella and Edward, walked in.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Bella," Esme pulled the brunette woman into a hug.

The woman, Bella, turned to face Skyla, "Hi!"

"Hello," Skylar mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Edward! Be nice," Bella turned to her again. "What's your name?"

"Skylar."

"It's nice to meet you, Skylar. I'm Bella and this is my husband, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you too." Skylar finally looked up to see Edward and Rosalie staring at each other, almost having a silent conversation. It looked almost like they knew what each other was thinking.

Skylar frowned, "Is he a mind reader or something?" She blushed as everyone turned to look at her. She hadn't meant to ask that out loud.

"Yes, I am. So far the only person whose mind I couldn't read was my wife's but now I can't read yours either." Edward was clearly put off.

"Oh, sorry."

Skylar blushed and concentrated on eating her food as she heard the others laugh.

"That's a good thing, trust me," Rosalie said as she sent a warning look towards Edward. "Stay out of my head."

"Rose," Esme warned.

Skylar looked over and gently bumped shoulders with the blond, just as she had done only moments before. The action seemed to relax Rosalie who turned towards her with a smile.

"How's your wrist?" Kate asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Fine, thank you."

"That's good."

"What happened to your arm?" Bella asked, finding herself to be the only person in the room not to know.

"Rose attacked her," Edward simply stated.

"It was an accident," Skylar found herself defending the vampire before anything else could be said.

"Skylar can shift into a wolf and Rose was hunting so it was a… misunderstanding."

"Wait so you can phase like the pack? You don't smell like them."

"More like stink like them," Rosalie mumbled, getting another warning look from Esme.

"I'm not really sure but thanks. I think."

Bella laughed, "That's okay."

Somehow, in between all of the chatter, Skylar had managed to finish her breakfast and stood up to wash her place only to find it disappearing from her hands and into Esme's, who was already at the sink washing up.

"Thank you, that was delicious."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go to the garage and work on the new Mustang I got. Do you want to come with me?" Rosalie asked as she got up, ready to make her way towards the garage.

"Sure."

The two spent the morning together in the garage, finding out even more about each other. Rosalie worked underneath the car while Skylar sat and watched, the splint on her arm meaning the most she could do was pass the necessary tools. They talked about anything, nothing and everything in between and found out a lot about each others: likes and dislikes, even little things such as each other's favourite colour. Neither mentioned the other's past, somehow knowing it was it was a sore subject.

It was around noon when Skylar stood suddenly with a growl as she slightly sniffed the air, "What's that?"

Rosalie laughed quietly, "THAT is Jacob and Nessie."

Skylar felt threatened as the smell of another animal filled her nose and resisted the urge to run and attack, knowing it was a member of the family and that they wouldn't hurt her. She heard Rosalie roll out from underneath the car and walked over to hold her hand, slightly dragging her towards the stairs, "Let's go meet them."

"Do I _have_ to come?" Rosalie whined. "I still hate the smell of those mutts."

"Rose, that's not very nice."

"Whatever, let's go."

As they walked in everyone turned towards them and Skylar tightened her hold of Rosalie's hand, having not let go, at the attention.

"Hi! You must be Skylar!" The young bronze-haired woman smiled at her. "My name's Renesesmee, Nessie for short."

"I'm Jacob." Skylar and Jacob stared at each other with confused expressions for a moment, both ready to attack.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied after a while.

"What are you? You smell like one of us but at the same time you don't."

"I'm not really sure."

The room was silent as no one knew exactly what to say before Emmett voice rung out listing the differences between the wolves and Skylar. Jacob explained some of the stories of the tribe to Skylar and the functions of his pack. Skylar didn't feel a connection to Jacob's tribe, didn't feel the need to be a part of it. The wolf side of her had always wanted a pack but she knew this wasn't it. Skylar was too different from the Quileute wolves, she saw just how much when Jacob told her about them. She didn't know who or what she was and it frustrated her. It frustrated her so much! She didn't understand why she was alone and confused. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve this. Did she deserve this? Was she just being childish and weak?

Skylar sat there pondering her life, the questions swirling around inside her head, and shrugged off the others' worried questions, assuring them that she was fine. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to stay her with the Cullens? A large part of her wanted to, telling her that there was something here for her. Skylar felt a weird pull at the idea of staying, almost as if there was something that she really needed here. The Cullens provided her with a family, a family where she could start again and avoid things that meant losing people. She had learned what those were the hard way.

Another part of her wanted to search for others like her and to find out what she was. She wanted answers but she just didn't know where to look. She wouldn't even know where to start. Maybe she should just stay here for a while and enjoy the break. That sounded like a good idea right now.

* * *

 **Feel free to review and let me know what** **you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! I'm trying to update as often as possible but I like to make sure that I'm at least a chapter ahead before I do so. Hopefully I should finish the story soon.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

It had been a week since Skylar's arrival at the Cullen house and she loved it there. Her wrist had healed very quickly and Carlisle was pleased enough to take the splint off. Esme had made her agree to stay at least until it healed but she couldn't make herself leave, which Esme was more than happy about seeing as it gave her the excuse to furnish and decorate the spare bedroom where Skylar was staying.

Over the past week Skylar had started to become very close to Rosalie as they spent time together watching movies or fixing her car in the garage. Their friendship became very strong and Rosalie was one of the only people Skylar trusted to talk to if she had a problem.

She had known that there was something about her as soon as she saw her and was glad for the friendship that had developed between them. It was during one of their movie marathons that Skylar felt her mind wander to all of the mixed emotions that she had been feeling these couple of days as she looked at the blond sitting next to her. This was different from other friendships she had had in the past and that's what confused her. Rosalie had the ability to make her feel calm and nervous, both at the same time, something Skylar didn't know was possible to feel. She wanted to be close to her and spend time with her while at the same time she wanted to avoid any contact.

The other night she had a dream about Rosalie, a dream that had really made her think about what was actually going on. In the dream Rosalie had kissed her. She had kissed her and Skylar had liked it, in the dream of course. But did she want Rosalie to kiss her? Did she like her? No, they were friends that's all. She couldn't let herself think like that, Rosalie was her friend. That's it. But did Skylar want more? Is that what it was?

What if it was? That wouldn't be good. That wouldn't be good at all. She couldn't let Rosalie know that that's what it was, that wouldn't end well. At least she thought that's what it was.

Skylar was staring at her by now, not at the TV. 'She really is beautiful' Skylar thought. Oh no. Did she like Rosalie? She did, didn't she? She was falling for Rosalie.

"I'm uh gonna go to bed," Skylar mumbled, stumbling over her words and giving herself away too easily.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's just late and I'm tired so I'm going to go upstairs. G-goodnight." It wasn't even that late. She was being too obvious, a thought that worried her. Skylar felt herself panic slightly at the idea of anyone finding out about anything that was going through her mind right now and she found herself suddenly grateful for the protection she had from the others' gifts. She just needed space to think without letting anyone else know what was going on.

"Goodnight," she heard Rosalie reply before she ran up the stairs.

Skylar closed the door to her room before lying down on the bed, her head swirling with thoughts. There was no way she could let herself have feelings for Rosalie, she just couldn't. She had been so distracted in getting lost thinking, angry at herself for finding herself in these situations, that she hadn't noticed someone climb the stairs and walk towards her room.

"Skylar?" Esme's voice came from behind Skylar's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Mmmmm", Skylar muttered, her face buried in her pillow. Rosalie must have told Esme she looked upset or something.

The mother vampire slowly pushed open the door and peered down at Skylar's form that lay face down on the bed.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I down't wanna tawk awout it" came the muffled reply.

Esme sighed, "Why not?"

"It's compwecated"

"I'm sure I can keep up" Esme tried to persuade her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

With a loud sigh Skylar rolled over to face the ceiling. "I don't know how to."

"What's this about, hm?"

Skylar stared at the ceiling for a while before replying, "It's not about something. It's about someone."

Esme's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Someone? What happened?"

"Nothing...happened."

"Then what's bothering you?", Esme asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"It's just so CONFUSING!", Skylar cried out suddenly, sitting up and resting her head on her knees.

"What's confusing, dear?" Esme coaxed, slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"What I'm feeling", Skylar murmured as she slightly rocked herself forwards and backwards. "I feel so much and so many different things that I don't even know what it is anymore! There are so many different emotions swirling around and I can't control them! I don't want to feel like this but I just can't help it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm falling in love."

Esme's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she couldn't help but let a short laugh escape at this as she looked at Skylar questioningly.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's what it is. Esme, I think I'm falling in love with Rosalie."

"Rosalie?"

Skylar nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shh don't get upset, this is nothing to be upset about. This isn't something you should be sad about, quite the opposite really." Esme soothed, wiping the tear away, a sad smile on her face. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"B-but what if she d-doesn't think so? What if she h-hates me?" Skylar asked as she started to cry.

"She won't hate you, she wouldn't do that. You should talk to-"

"NO! No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Well...what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Esme smiled, deep in thought, "You never know."

"Why do you say that?" Skylar asked, curious.

"When you've been around someone for as long as the members of this family have been, you notice even the smallest changes in each other's behaviour. Now that I think about it, those changes seem to have come about ever since you showed up."

"What kind of changes?"

"Well for a start she seems to have stopped being so cold to everyone, you especially."

"So, you think she may feel something too?"

"You won't know unless you try and talk to her."

Skylar shook her head, unconvinced.

"I'm sure you will when you're ready."

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course! I care about you, and if this is what's going to make you happy then I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

Skylar looked down and whispered, "Well, some people aren't."

"Do you want to talk about it?", Esme whispered back.

"No, it doesn't matter."

Esme nodded, "Are you going to come down with me?"

Skylar shook her head, "No, I need some time alone. I'll just have an early night."

Esme kissed Skylar's forehead as she stood up and walked towards the door, "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Feel free to review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tah-dah! Here's chapter 9! This one's the longest so far, I think, so enjoy!**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

For the next couple of days Skylar kept to herself and tried to avoid spending to much time with Rosalie as to not give her feelings away. She mostly stayed in her room reading, only really coming downstairs to eat or to challenge Emmett or Kate at a videogame. She had managed to avoid talking to Rosalie as much as possible, only giving short answers when she tried to start a conversation, who soon gave up trying to talk to her. Skylar didn't want to make Rosalie feel that she didn't want to spend time with her or that she didn't like her, they were friends after all, but she just needed time to sort herself out.

The fact that she wasn't spending as much time with Rosalie also meant that she had been talking and spending some of the time in which she wasn't hidden away in her bedroom with the rest of the family. Alice had even managed to persuade her to go on a shopping trip with her, something she wasn't ready to repeat for a while. She had learned that Alice couldn't see her future as clearly as she could the others, therefore she could see some outcomes but Skylar knew she couldn't see the choices she was struggling to make right now otherwise she would've mentioned it. Alice had told Skylar that she was worried about her seeing as her visions had turned even more unclear this last week but Skylar had assured her that everything was fine and she just had a lot on her mind seeing as she was still settling in and had a few decisions to make. That seemed to satisfy Alice.

She had finished playing Emmett's latest videogame with him and was walking back to her room to go to sleep when she found herself pausing at Rosalie's open door. She stood there, admiring the beauty of the blond as she tucked her hair behind her ear, watching as the light from the lamp beside her bed made her wavy hair shine slightly and her usually pale skin turn a beautiful gold. The blond turned over the page of the book that she was reading before looking up, making Skylar look away in embarrassment.

"Hey."

"Hi, I was just um… going," Skylar mumbled as she made her way to shuffle next door only to be stopped by Rosalie's voice.

"Skye, can we talk?"

"I-I'm really tired, I gotta… get to s-sleep." The brunette was looking down and shifting uncomfortably, trying her best to keep up with her plan to avoid Rosalie as much as possible.

Rosalie nodded, a sad smile on her face, "Alright, goodnight."

Skylar winced slightly at the idea of making Rosalie sad. She didn't mean to, that was exactly what she was trying not to do. The friendship that had developed between them wasn't something she wanted to lose. "'night."

She barely had enough time to open her door wide enough as she almost ran through it, collapsing facedown on the bed.

"You're being ridiculous," came a voice from the doorway not long after she had thrown herself onto the bed.

Skylar kept her face in the pillow, "Go away, Kate, I'm trying to sleep."

"In your clothes?", Kate's voice was amused.

"Well I'm not going to sleep naked, am I?"

"I'm sure that depends on who with, huh?"

Skylar blushed, "Ugh. What do you want?"

"Do you not want me here? Ouch, that hurts!" Kate mocked, clutching at her unbeating heart.

"You know what I mean," Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking."

"You look like you're sulking."

"I'm not sulking."

"Right. My perfect vampire eyesight must be deceiving me."

"That must be it." Skylar played along, hoping that she would leave her alone.

No chance. She felt the bed dip as Kate sat down next to her. "You're either really scared or really dense. Either way this is stupid."

"Thanks for your honesty."

"That's what I'm here for," the smile was evident in her voice. "Seriously, it's really obvious."

"No, it's not," Skylar defended. She had been trying her best to hide it.

"Then you must be really unobservant."

Skylar stayed silent.

Kate's voice turned serious and slightly concerned, qualities that she rarely fully showed, "Look, I don't think you should just ignore it. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

Skylar shrugged in response, knowing that any answers she gave would probably be heard by a certain blond next door.

"Exactly," Kate's voice went back to being upbeat. "You'll never know until you try."

'Until you try and fail' Skylar thought. That's what they said last time: 'you won't know until you try and if you don't then you'll regret it'. Well, she still regretted trying and didn't want the same to happen with Rosalie.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I sleep now?"

She heard Kate sigh, "Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

"I'm going hunting," Rosalie announced the next morning, making her way towards the door.

Skylar suddenly heard Kate's voice in her head, 'you'll never know until you try', and blurted out before she could stop herself, "C-can I come with you?"

Why was she doing this?

Oh, yeah. Kate.

Rosalie grinned, "Come on."

Skylar shuffled nervously towards the door, looking back and meeting the eyes of Esme and Kate as she did so. They gave her reassuring looks as she shifted and ran to catch up with Rosalie.

They ran through the forest, the trees speeding past. Skylar couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the idea of spending time alone with Rosalie but she didn't want to avoid her anymore, it hurt her too much. As they reached a clearing Rosalie nodded her head towards the tree, indicating for her to climb up. Skylar guessed that she was still worried about hurting her while hunting and climbed up, watching as Rosalie crouched behind the bushes and observed her prey in the clearing.

Skylar watched in awe as Rosalie pounced and took down an elk, her blond hair fanning out behind her as she ran. She was so graceful and beautiful that Skylar just couldn't make herself look away.

"Hey, you want to come and join me?" Skylar jumped slightly as she was snapped out of her thoughts by Rosalie's voice.

"I-I don't… hunt."

Rosalie laughed, "No, I meant to talk."

"Are you finished already?" Skylar tried to change the subject.

Rosalie nodded and shouted up the tree, "Come on, I won't bite!"

Skylar didn't bother to climb and simply leaped down. Rosalie leaned forward to catch her as she stumbled but was stopped by Skylar's hand, "I'm okay."

Skylar grinned through her blush at Rosalie's chuckling, "So, what's up?"

"I think you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Rosalie looked at her, unconvinced, as she reached over and entwined their hands, "You've been a bit distant."

"Uh-huh," was all that Skylar could muster as she looked at their entwined hands and at Rosalie, who had moved to stand opposite her.

"So, what's up?" She heard Rosalie giggle slightly.

"Nothing."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow questioningly, still unconvinced.

"I just have a lot going on in my head," Skylar breathed out.

"Like what?"

Skylar laughed, "Living with you guys takes a bit of getting used to."

Rosalie let out another melodic chuckle, "Is that it?"

"Yeah." That wasn't exactly a lie, not really. That's exactly what she was doing; getting used to living with the Cullens. Rosalie especially.

"Okay," Rosalie whispered.

They stood there for a moment opposite each other, both hands entwined, and stared into each other's eyes, Skylar seemed to get lost in Rosalie's honey gold eyes while Rosalie stared into Skylar's that reminded her of the sea. It seemed like eternity before Skylar was able to tear her eyes away from Rosalie's golden orbs and found them travelling lower to Rosalie's lips, her full, perfect lips. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward and captured Rosalie's lips in her own. Her mind blanked and she all she could think about was the amazing feeling of Rosalie's mouth moving against her own. She felt herself shivering as Rosalie wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer, while she reached up and tangled her hands in Rosalie's golden locks. It seemed that they stood like that forever, only pulling apart when Skylar needed to catch her breath.

As she pulled away her eyes widened in realization, "Oh. Shit."

* * *

 **:D Feel free to review!**

 **I laughed writing this and I don't know why so I guess lemme know if you did too when reading:')**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight :)**

* * *

Skylar heard Rosalie call after her but she kept running for a while, only stopping when she was sure Rosalie hadn't followed her.

'What are you DOING?!', Skylar thought, kicking a nearby tree trunk in frustration. 'Why would you DO THAT?!'

Rosalie was going to hate her for sure now, she won't want to be her friend anymore. Skylar liked Rosalie, she really did. She didn't want to lose her. How could she let herself mess up like this?

Skylar realized that she didn't know what to do as she walked around the forest aimlessly. There was no where for her to go except back to the Cullens' house. But she couldn't do that, not yet anyway, and yet that seemed like the only thing she could do. She needed time to think, time to figure out what she was going to do. Skylar knew that maybe she was overreacting but this seemed like a big deal. This always seems to be where things go wrong. She didn't want things to go wrong. Not again.

There wasn't much she could do right now. Esme said that everything was fine, that Rosalie wouldn't hate her. So maybe there was a chance that she could talk to her and everything would be fine like before. Was she right? Could Rosalie feel the same way, is that even possible? She knew that the only way she'd find out is if she ran back to the house and talked to her. That was the only thing she could do and she knew that, but she just couldn't bring herself to go back there. What would the others think? Did the others somehow know already? She knew that Kate and Esme did so maybe it really was obvious.

Kate told her to go for it and she had. Was there something that Kate knew that she didn't? Did she really think this was a good idea? Because right now it didn't look like much of a good idea to Skylar.

The sky started to darken as night slowly arrived, reminding Skylar just how late it was getting and how long it has been since she ran away. If she was going back she had to start making her way back or it was time to find somewhere else to stay. She stood still for a moment, torn between running back to the house and somehow talking to Rosalie and hopefully sorting things out and running away in the opposite direction and not coming back. Right then, both options seemed equally appealing to Skylar.

Skylar shifted into her wolf self and started her journey back north towards the house. She knew that if she didn't at least try then she wouldn't know what Rosalie thought and she needed a chance to see her reaction or at least apologise if that's all that she could do.

She hadn't realised just how far she had travelled in her desperate escape away from Rosalie. It must've been a good 50 miles, which meant she had run for longer than she thought.

As the house slowly came into view, she slowed to a jog and changed back into human Skylar. She didn't have the guts to walk in through the door in case it was Rosalie that answered so she decided climbing through her window using the tree by the house was a better idea.

She tried to make as little noise as possible as she stepped into her room and walked towards the light switch. She had managed to collapse exhausted on the bed before she heard someone make their way up the stairs.

Skylar sighed, getting up to open her bedroom door as she heard Rosalie knock, "Skye? I think we need to talk."

She knew she would have to face her one way or another and so she saw no point in trying to put it off.

"Rose, I- I'm sorry" Skylar whispered to the ground as she opened the door for her to walk in.

Rosalie shook her head as she sat down cross-legged on the bed, patting the space opposite her, motioning for Skylar to sit with her, "Everyone went hunting so don't worry, it's only us."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing who should start.

"Why did you run away?"

Skylar hesitated. She could go right now. Rosalie wouldn't go after her, would she? She hadn't before. If she wanted to she could just run away and avoid it all. She would be a coward but maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

Looking up at the blond opposite her she also realized: she could just tell her the truth. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad either. She managed to quickly whisper, "I-I was scared."

"Scared of what? Of me?"

"No! No, n-well, n-not exactly."

"Well," Rosalie encouraged as she took Skylar's hands into her own and started drawing soothing circles on the backs of her hands and tracing over the tattoo on her left hand. "What is it then?"

Skylar exhaled heavily and shakily as she glanced up quickly at the blond, before ducking her head down to look at their entwined hands, no doubt noticing the perfect way in which they fitted together. She mustered up all of her remaining courage and decided to tell her before she had a chance to stop herself, "Iwasscaredyouwouldn'tfeelthesamewayaboutme."

Skylar sighed deeply and continued before Rosalie could stop her, "I-I...like you. I really...like you. I was scared you wouldn't...you know, like me like t-that. I was scared you would be mad." She felt her face heat up in embarrassment but she knew that she would regret it if she didn't take this chance.

"Mad? Why?"

Skylar shrugged, "It happens."

"Oh, Skylar! Why do you think I would let you kiss me if I didn't feel the same way? It's not like I'm not a vampire and couldn't stop it," Rosalie confessed, tilting Skylar's chin up so their eyes met. "I really like you too."

"You do?"

Rosalie nodded, Skylar's slightly shocked grin making her chuckle. "I knew about it for quite a while but I ignored it. I guess...I was scared of the same thing." Rosalie finished by ducking her head down in embarrassment. Rosalie Hale was embarrassed.

As Skylar saw this she couldn't help but spring forward and tackle Rosalie into a tight hug, which the blond returned without hesitation.

* * *

 **I have run out of ideas for this fanfic hence the massive delay in updating. I still don't really know where I want this story to go so ideas would be GREATLY appreciated :) Please review and lemme know**


End file.
